Phineas and Ferb: Holiday Spectacle
by Blackspiderman
Summary: Takes place after "New Adventures". The Christmas holiday has arrived. Phineas & Ferb plan to make it the best holiday ever. But when Phineas lets him feelings for Isabella get the better of him, will anybody have a Merry Christmas? Rated K  for safety
1. Prologue

**Phineas and Ferb**

**Phineas and Ferb: Holiday Spectacle!**

**Prologue**

**FanFiction Summary: Takes place during the Christmas after the summer in which "The New Adventures" is currently in. Christmas is approaching, and everybody is getting into the holiday spirit, especially the kids on Maple Drive. Candace is invited to her new boyfriend, Kurt's house, to have dinner with his family, but things don't go too well. Elsewhere, Phineas is determined to get Isabella everything she could possibly want for the holiday or face possible rejection. Meanwhile, Isabella wants to make sure her boyfriend doesn't go overboard with the Christmas presents. All this while Dr. Doofenshmirtz gets a visit from his parents for the holidays, and is determined to earn their respect. Features musical numbers such as "All I Want for Christmas" and "Beautiful Christmas" by Big Time Rush.**

**A/N: This is _not_ a sequel to "Phineas and Ferb's best Christmas Adventures Ever", since that and "New Adventures" don't take place in the same universe, so to speak.**

**Disclaimer: _Phineas and Ferb_ does not belong to me.**

* * *

It was a cold, snowy, bright day in Danville. It was four days before the big holiday, and everybody was hustling about in the Tri-State Area getting their last minute Christmas shopping done. Everyone was getting themselves into the Christmas spirit, even those that lived on Maple Drive.

For everyone on that block, Christmas was their favorite holiday (with the exception of Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and her mother, who celebrated Hanukkah as well as Christmas) and they were all awaiting, with baited breath, for the arrival of old Saint Nick. And nobody was looking forward to that big day more than Phineas and Ferb. And for more reasons than one.

For one, this would be Phineas's first Christmas with Isabella as his girlfriend. He couldn't wait to spend the most wonderful holiday of the year with "the most beautiful and adorable girl in the world". He loved saying that about her, and surprisingly, it didn't annoy anybody in the family, perhaps because they all knew it was meant to be.

"Well, Ferb, it's only a few days until the most wonderful holiday of the year." Phineas told his brother gleefully, as the two boys got out of bed, and looked outside at the falling snow. "And this isn't just any Christmas. No sir, this year, it's my first Christmas was Isabella as my girlfriend. She's so cute."

"So I've heard." Ferb replied, simply brushing it off. He didn't mind that Phineas had been constantly talking about Isabella since they had gotten together early in the summer, though he wouldn't mind him not talking about it every once in a while.

"I just don't know what I'm going to get her for Christmas. I want to make sure that I get her everything and anything she wants. And I don't care what anybody says."

"But you know how she is when it comes with trying too hard to show her your feelings for her."

"I know. But it's Christmas. She can't possibly say anything about it. Anyway, she invited me to spend the day with her at her house. I better get over there." He rushed to the closet and immediately got dressed. When it came to Isabella, he didn't waste any time doing anything. He came out in just seconds with his trademark orange shirt and blue shorts on, grabbed his winter jacket, and rushed downstairs. After grabbing some breakfast, he bolted for the door. "See ya later, Ferb!" He could wait to spend the day with his "little cupcake". "Mom, Dad, I'm going over to Isabella's! I have my phone with me if you need me!"

"OK, have fun, dear!" Linda called from the kitchen. When it came to Isabella, the family was rather lenient with what he did with her, because they knew that Phineas and Isabella never had any intentions of doing anything bad with each other. They just loved each other's company.

Phineas trudged through the snow and made his way across the street to Isabella's house. It was freezing outside, but that didn't stop Phineas from making his way through the 6 inches of snow on the ground to her front door. When he arrived, he knocked a few times on the door, and waited for an answer. After a few moments of waiting, Vivian finally answered. "Oh, hello Phineas!" She shouted excitedly, obviously thrilled to see Isabella's future husband. "You're looking wonderful today. Are you here for your playdate with Isabella?"

"You know I wouldn't miss it for the world." He replied with a smile and a big blush.

"Let me get her for you. She hasn't stop talking about you since-"

"PHINEAS!" Came a loud but joyful scream from the inside of the home. It turned out to be Isabella, as she came rushing out the door to hug her soulmate. "You're here!"

"Y-You know I wouldn't miss you for the world...but you're crushing my spine!" He said, gasping for air. Isabella loosened her grip on him, but still nuzzled into his neck.

"Come on, kids. Inside you go." Vivian led the two kids into the house and closed the door. She helped Phineas take off his winter clothes, and led him and Isabella upstairs into her room. "You kids have fun. I have to make a few phone calls downstairs. Tell me when you get hungry."

"Thanks, Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro." Phineas thanked as Vivian left them alone.

"Oh, and Isa, go easy on him, please."

"Yes, Mom." Isabella replied sarcastically as Vivian closed the door behind her. As soon as they were sure she was out of their way, the two started laughing as Isabella lunged to hug her love. "Finally, we're alone."

"I love spending time with you, Isabella."

"Aw, you are so sweet." She nuzzled herself into his neck again. Phineas took a good look around to see what they could play with.

"Wow, you sure have a lot of toys." He said, observing her room. "What should we do first?" He turned to face her so she could answer his question. Unfortunately, for him, all she was focused on was him. She was staring love-struck into his eyes.

"Did anybody ever tell you you have such a cute face?" She said, giggling. He wrapped his arms around her as he laughed with her.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. You have, many times. And I never get tired of hearing it."

"And I never get tired of saying it." She replied, kissing his cheek. "Did I also say that you have such an attractive butt?" She was joking with him as she said this, so it was a surprise to see that his facial expression had fallen.

"Yes, yes you have. Again, many times." She slowly loosened her grip and started backing away. Little did she know that he was joking with her, too. "Oh, come on. Lighten up, Isabella. You know that doesn't bother me anymore. Don't look so nervous." He turned around and tackled her to the ground, holding her tightly as the two laughed for a long while. Staring into her beautiful eyes took Phineas's breath away. He had never felt as he felt with Isabella with anybody else before, and he never intended to. "You know I love you, Isabella, and that I would do anything to make you happy."

"Yes I do..." Hearing those words struck a chord with Isabella. She knew full well that Phineas would risk anything - even his own health - to please Isabella, and that's what bothered her. She didn't care for any romantic treatment from Phineas. All she wanted was for him to love her the way she loved him. And he did, he really did, even though he never could show it. "And...Phineas, that's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about..."

"What's the matter?" He turned to face her.

"Well, Christmas is coming up. You know, carol-singing, decorations, presents-"

"Presents! Oh, that reminds me. I haven't had a chance to go Christmas shopping for you, yet. You gotta give me a list of all the stuff you want for Christmas...oh wait, that's right. You-You don't celebrate Christmas, do you?"

"No, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. Look, Phineas, I know what you're going to do. You're going to go out of your way to buy me whatever you think I want for the holidays."

"Duh! Isn't that what the holidays are about?"

"No, Phineas. The holidays aren't just about gift-giving. They're about spending time with the people you love. And I-I know you love me, alot."

"So you're asking me _not_ to get you anything for Christmas?"

"That's right. And I know that it's going to be hard for you because you're so determined to make me happy. But all I'm asking for you is to at least try. Just try not to let your feelings get the better of you."

"But, I want to get you something for Christmas. Please, Isabella, just let me."

"No. I don't want any materialistic items from you this year, OK? Promise me."

"B-Oh, OK. Fine, if it'll make you happy, I _won't_ go out and buy anything for you for Christmas."

"Thank you." She tightened her hug on him, and in a blaze of pure feeling, she picked him up and wrestled him onto the bed. Both were laughing hysterically and loving each other's company. They wrestled and tickled each other for several more minutes until finally, they both calm down and simply decided to spend some time lying on the bed and holding each other.

It was no secret to anybody that Isabella and Phineas were madly in love with each other. Both loved the feeling of being next to each other. They completed each other. Neither could do without the other, and that's why Phineas fought so hard to please her, for fear that one simple mistake could drive her away forever. That's also why Isabella fought hard to convince him otherwise, because she was afraid of losing him forever.

After lying in bed, staring at each other for what seemed like hours, Phineas decided that he needed to get back home and spend time around his family & other friends. So, they said their goodbyes, kissed each other one last time, and parted.

As Phineas was leaving the house, he looked up at the window to her room one more time, and blew a kiss to it. His mind, by this time, was filled with mixed thoughts over what to do with Isabella and the upcoming holiday. "So, Isabella says that she doesn't want me to get her a present this year." He said to himself as he walked home. "Well, if that's what she wants, then-" Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks, his brain having generated a painful thought for him. "Wait a second. What if this is a trick?" Once again, Phineas was allowing his feelings and fears to overtake his better judgement. "What if this is all just a cruel trick to catch me off guard. I'll show up on Christmas day without a present for her, and she'll probably have the biggest possible present to give me! She'll be like..."

_(Cue Flash Forward)_

_"What do you mean you don't have a present for me!" An angry Isabella shouted to Phineas's face, as she held up a big wrapped box that she had gotten for him._

_"B-But you told me that you didn't want me to get you any presents this year."_

_She scoffed. "And you believed me! Wow, you're even dumber than I thought!"_

_"But-"_

_"If you don't even have the decency to even buy me a present on Christmas, then I don't know why I fell in love with you!"_

_"Isabella, please! I'm sorry!" And soon enough, he found himself being pushed out of the door of Isabella's house._

_"Oh, and by the way, your butt is **not** cute! I was just saying that to be nice. In fact, it's repugnant! I can't stand the sight of it." She said angrily as she slammed the door in his face, which not only hurt him, but it also started to cry._

_"Isabella I'm sorry! Please, let me in! I promise I'll get you all the presents you want! PLEASE!" He screamed, banging on the door in a desperate attempt to earn her love back. But it was all in vain. She didn't open up, despite his constant knocking._

_(End Flash Forward)_

He opened his eyes and screamed. He panted heavily, trying to regain his breath. "Oh my gosh! It's just like summer all over again! I-I'm going to let her down and she'll never let me forget it! Unless..." Letting go of his wild anger and frustration for a moment, he started formulating a plan. "Unless I can get her everything that she wants for the holidays. Yeah. Then she can't say that I don't do anything nice for her, and I'll make sure she doesn't say that my butt's gross in any way!" He started laughing maniacally as he trudged away from Isabella's house.

From that moment on, his mind was set on one thing and one thing only: making Isabella happy. He knew that she would be the girl he would marry and be with forever, but was so afraid of disappointing her that he would put himself in harm's way just to see a smile on her face. Unfortunately, what he still didn't understand was that she didn't want him to go out of his way just to make her happy. But, he would soon learn that lesson the hard way.

* * *

_There are two wondrous weeks of our winter vacation  
Before New Years and school come to end it  
So the holiday challenge for kids of all nations  
Is finding a good way to spend it…  
Like maybe…_

_Turning our beds into dual __toboggans,__  
And sliding down the ski jump tower  
Building a snowman the size of colossus  
Or giving a Yeti a shower  
Staging a snowball fight, with giant catapults  
And snow angels that really fly  
Rocking a Christmas carol, wrapping a present  
Or just shoveling snow off the drive!_

_This could possibly be the best Christmas ever!  
(This could possibly be the best Christmas ever!)  
And the forecast says that next year will likely be  
a million and six times better,  
So make every minute count  
jump up, jump in and seize the day,  
And let's make sure that in every single possible way,  
Today is Gonna to Be a Great Day!_

_Chopping down a Christmas tree and stirring up Eggnog  
Playing with friends in the snow  
Hanging up lots of Christmas decorations  
Or kissing someone under the mistletoe (You know you want to, Isabella)  
Little Drummer Boy, a little dreidel toy  
Giving cheese to a mouse  
Writing a list of desires, warming up by the fire  
And wrecking Cleveland's old house!_

A missile fuselage fell and destroyed Cleveland's house. The floorboards started tilting as the bathtub started slipping. The bathtub fell to the ground, breaking on impact. Strangely enough, nobody was in it. "Oh, that's right. Cleveland moved."

_This could possibly be the best Christmas ever!  
(This could possibly be the best Christmas ever!)  
And the forecast says that next year will likely be  
a million and six times better,  
So make every minute count  
jump up, jump in and seize the day,  
And let's make sure that in every single possible way,  
Today is Gonna to Be a Great Day!_

_(Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!)_

_Let's put our heads together and design a master plan,  
We may miss dinner, but I know mom will understand...  
We got our mission and some pliers, yogurt, gumballs and desire,  
A pocket full of rubber bands, the manual on handstands,  
A unicycle compass, and a camera that wont focus,  
A singing angel and a snowboard, here we go! (this is Ferb-tastic)_

_This could possibly be the best Christmas ever!  
(This could possibly be the best Christmas ever!)  
And the forecast says that next year will likely be  
a million and six times better,  
So make every minute count  
jump up, jump in and seize the day,  
And let's make sure that in every single possible way,_

_(Best! Christmas! Ever!)_

_This could possibly be the best day ever!  
(This could possibly be the best day ever!)  
And the forecast says that tomorrow will likely be  
a million and six times better,  
So make every minute count  
Jump up, jump in and seize the day,  
And let's make sure that in every single possible way,_

_(Seriously this is gonna be a great day)_

_This could possibly be the best day ever (Today's Gonna be a Great Day!)  
This could possibly be the best day ever (Today's Gonna be a Great Day!)_

**End of Prologue!**

**Please note that this is NOT a sequel to "Phineas and Ferb's Best Christmas Adventure Ever" because that and my "New Adventures" series do not take place in the same universe. (Of course, the theme song is still the same) Anyway, prologue is done, and I hope to have the entire thing finished before Christmas Day! Wish me luck!**

**Next Time: Candace gets to meet her new boyfriend's parents. Will she hit it off with them? **

**Expected Update: Not sure, but I plan to have the entire story done by Christmas Day.**

**A/N: Remember, Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation Extended Edition airs tomorrow, as well as the premiere of "Take Two with Phineas and Ferb!"**


	2. Dinner for a Baker's Dozen

**Phineas and Ferb**

**Phineas and Ferb: Holiday Spectacle!**

**Chapter 1: Dinner for a Baker's Dozen**

**Disclaimer: _Phineas and Ferb_ does not belong to me.**

* * *

Meanwhile, Candace Flynn, Phineas & Ferb's sister, had her own issues. She was up in her room, on her cellphone with her friend, Stacy, talking about what she thought was possibly the most important event of her life.

"Stacy, can you believe it?" Candace exclaimed excitedly into her phone. "Kurt's invited me to his house for dinner tonight!"

"_I know! Jenny already told me!"_ Stacy, on the other line, shouted, just as excited as Candace was.

"Wait, how did she find out?"

"_Duh! You posted it all over your Facebook page."_

"So you knew already?"

"_I wish! My dad took away my computer until after Christmas!"_

"That's terrible. Anyway, I'm finally going to be meeting his family for the first time ever. I'm so nervous. What if I don't hit it off with them tonight? What if I come off as being too pushy and aggressive? You know, that's happened before."

_"Oh, let it go, Candace. I thought you and Jeremy weren't mad at each other anymore." _(**Spoiler Alert**)

"I'm not talking about Jeremy. Before him, there were other boys that I had a crush on that said I was far too pushy and aggressive, even for a girl. In fact, this one boy, back when I was 13, I became good friends I overheard him saying "Did you know that she was a girl? I didn't? Before I told him how I felt, he used to be really friendly with me. But friendly as in how he would act around other guys. You know, high-fives, burps, that kind of stuff. So when I confronted him about it, that's when he realized that I was a girl. I got so angry that I stormed out and that was the last time I ever spoke to him."

_"Yikes. That must've been rough."_

"Yeah, it was! I felt so horrible. And I was wearing exactly the same thing I always wear. Red shirt, white blouse. So I couldn't understand why he would think I was a boy."

"_Well, other than the fact that you yell every other minute and that sometimes you look like you've been working out."_

"Hey, it's not my fault my arms are a little bit bigger than most girls. I don't like it any better than you do! But there's nothing I can do. I was born like it."

"_Candace, don't worry. Obviously, Kurt likes you a lot. He did invite you to his house to have dinner with his family, after all. And he's stayed with you this long."_

"But so did Jeremy, before...things didn't go so well. But, I've moved on. I like Kurt now, and I know things will be better for me with him. I just hope nothing goes wrong."

_"You'll be fine. Just don't think about it too much and it'll work."_

She hung up the phone and spent some time on her bed, thinking about the potential coming from this dinner. Things would either go without a hitch or Kurt's parents would completely hate her. She thought long and hard for a few moments, then decided to start pulling out some clothes to get ready for her dinner date. She had plenty of time to do so, but decided not to wait until the last minute because she believed that she would only procrastinate on this all-important day. "Mom! Where's my sparkly blue dress? You know, the one I wore to Aunt Tiana's wedding!"

She heard her mother's footsteps as she came up the stairs and opened the door. "I'm washing it downstairs. Why?"

"Kurt invited me over for dinner tonight. Is that OK?"

"Of course, Candace. It's great to see that you've moved on from Jeremy, but don't you think you should take this thing a little bit more slowly?"

Candace's jaw nearly dropped at her mother's statement. She was flabbergasted at the fact that her mother had so easily forgotten that Candace had been friends with Kurt for over five months."Mom, are you kidding! I've been at this for nearly 6 months! I think I'm taking it as slowly as it can get! That's why before Christmas is over, I promise you that I am going to make Kurt my boyfriend!" She raised her fist in triumph, hoping to get the statement through to her mom.

"That's nice, dear. And remember, Grandpa and Grandma Flynn are coming over this year for Christmas." She reminded her daughter as she left the room. Before she was out of sight, she popped her head in one more time for a question. "Oh, by the way, where's Perry?"

"I thought he was with you guys."

* * *

Meanwhile, the clever Perry the Platypus had already shot down his tubes into his lair to receive his special Christmas mission. He normally didn't feel comfortable receiving a mission so close to Christmas Day, but after what had happened the year before, he figured that it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Good morning, Agent P." His boss said on the other side. "And a very Merry Christmas to you. I regret having to give you this mission so close to the holidays, but evil never takes a vacation. Dr. Doofenshmirtz is planning something big. He's got a big, fancy table set up in his lair for who knows what? I mean, fancy plates, wine glasses, et cetra. Oh, I could just imagine the evil he's planning. That's why I want you to go steak him out and stop whatever he's planning to do. Good luck, and Happy Holidays."

Perry saluted Monogram and headed out to find his nemesis. He took his hover car and flew over to Dr. Doofenshmirtz's evil lair.

**_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_**

He arrived at the scene to find the entire 40-story building covered in Christmas decorations. It was no surprise since Doofenshmirtz seemed to get into the Christmas spirit easily. He flew up to the top floor and landed his hover car in an open window. He set the car down and jumped out, ready to strike when necessary. However, when he got a closer look at his lair, he saw clearly that Doofenshmirtz didn't have anything evil planned. Though he was still curious as to what he was planning.

"Oh, Perry the Platypus! Come in, come in." Doofenshmirtz noticed Perry standing there, and invited him to get a closer look. "I-I see you've noticed the dining table. D-Don't worry. It's not evil or anything. Come, please. Take a seat." He led Perry to the table and offered him a seat at the table. "Anyway, I suppose you're wondering what's going on. Well, I'll tell you. I got a surprise call from my parents, yesterday." Perry's eyes opened widely. "Yeah, I know. Big shocker. I sure was shocked."

"Anyway, my parents said that they were coming over to my place to have dinner with me and my family tonight. So, I'm setting up the table for them, Charlene, Vanessa, and my annoying brother, Roger. They're coming over for Christmas in a couple of days and I don't have much time to prepare some food for them. Now, that part I'm not worried about. What I _am_ worried about, though, is what my parents will say at tonight's dinner. You know, they weren't exactly...parents of the year, back when I was a child in Gimmelschtump. Remember, they-they disowned me on quite a regular basis, and they practically spent my entire childhood ignoring me. I-I was forced to fend for myself! So...I'm a bit nervous, as you could imagine."

"I mean, what do I say to them? Should I just pretend that none of it had ever happened? Do I even look them in the eye? Ugh, so many questions!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz clamped onto his head in frustration. "Oh, I apologize, Perry the Platypus. T-This is a very festive time for everyone. I don't want to bring the mood down. Of course, what would cheer me up is if things do go well tonight. And the best way to start the night would be with a great dinner. So, Perry the Platypus...would you help me? I mean, I know you're not the greatest chef, but I could use the extra help. So, will you?"

Perry had to think about it for a moment. It was a compelling argument. On one hand, Perry's job was to foil Dr. Doofenshmirtz's plan. On the other hand, the plan wasn't at all "evil", so there was no reason to foil in. After a long argument with himself, Perry decided to accept the job. "Oh, thank you, Perry the Platypus. You won't be sorry! You won't-" Suddenly, Doofenshmirtz's excitement was halted by the sound of growling coming from the next room. "Norm, I thought I told you to keep that thing under control!" He shouted, as his robot assistant, Norm, came running out, with his new "pet", Ezekiel, clamping tightly onto his arm.

"I'm trying, sir! He's got a strong bite!" Norm shouted, running around and trying to knock Ezekiel off of him.

Doofenshmirtz sighed. "The things I do to try to keep my composure."

* * *

Back in Danville, Phineas had returned home and decided to take some time to think of a perfect present for Isabella. He was determined to make sure he proved to her he was worth her time.

"Hi, sweetie. You're home early." Linda noticed Phineas coming in through the front door.

"I-I decided to come home."

"Any reason?"

"No. J-Just because. Where's Ferb?"

"Your father took him Christmas shopping. Why?"

"Oh, no reason. I-I just thought that I would go Christmas shopping, too." He wiped some sweat from his brow.

"That's nice. Well, let me get my keys and we'll be on our way."

Linda grabbed her coat and her car keys, and in a flash, she & Phineas went speeding off for the Super Duper Mega Superstore. They met up with Ferb & Lawrence not long after. Linda & Lawrence decided to head off in one direction, while Ferb & Phineas decided to head off in another direction. Ferb had decided to use his time to get last minute gifts for Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. Even though he was too young to be dating her, he still harbored feelings for her and wanted to show it with a present. Meanwhile, Phineas had dedicated all of his time to buying presents for his girlfriend.

"Hey, Ferb, what do you think Isabella would like for the holidays?" Phineas decided to ask his stepbrother. If there was anyone he trusted with advise other than Isabella, it was Ferb. Ferb looked away from the shelves of toys and towards his brother. "What? I just want to get her the perfect gift."

"I feel like we've been through this before." Ferb solemnly replied, knowing immediately that once again, Phineas was going out of his way just to make Isabella happy.

"Don't start with me, Ferb." Phineas replied rather bitterly. "I just want to get Isabella everything she wants."

"Well, first off, she does not celebrate Christmas. She celebrates Hanukkah."

"I know. That's 8 days worth of holiday presents. That's why I here, racing my butt off to get her some good presents. I don't want to disappoint her."

"I'm sure she'll love whatever you get her. Besides, it appears to me that all she really wants is to spend time with you. She does adore you, after all."

"Yeah, I guess. But still...I just...oh, you wouldn't understand!" Phineas turned around and ran to the other side of the store. He wasn't in the mood to argue with his stepbrother. He just wanted to get something nice for the girl he loved more than anything. _I gotta find a good present for her. My relationship with Isabella depends on it._

He arrived at the clothing section of the store, and saw all the beautiful and sparkling dresses they had in stock. "Wow, look at all these dresses." Phineas said to himself. "Isabella is sure to love any of theses. But which one should I choose. Man, there are so many to choose from. What if I get the wrong one? So many choices, so little time..."

In the end, after a difficult couple of hours of agonizing decision making, Phineas managed to get 5 dresses, $30.00 worth of toys that Isabella liked, and a $25 locket/necklace. He was certain that he had enough to at least keep Isabella from getting aggravated with him, even though now he was flat broke without a penny more to spend. He left the store with Ferb and headed home, but even the car ride home with his family didn't prove calmer.

"Phineas, you're awfully fidgetty back there." Linda said, pointing out that Phineas had a hard time sitting still in his seat. "Is everything OK?"

"Um, yeah, Mom. I'm fine. I-I'm just really excited to get home and wrap up these presents that I bought for Isabella." He lied. "That's all."

"Are you sure you didn't spend too much money?"

"Yes, Mom. I'm sure." He groaned. He wasn't in the mood to having his mother doting on him. Sitting down in one spot, he held his head in agony, also not looking forward to giving Isabella the gifts he had bought her. Linda and Lawrence could both see that Phineas was having a long, difficult thought, but both decided not to pester him about it, sensing that it had something to do with his relationship with Isabella.

As they arrived home, Phineas was the first out of the car, carrying all of his presents into the home with him. He carefully laid the dresses on his bed, and put his other presents safely in the closet for storage. "There we go. Now, I just have to wrap these bad boys up tonight and I'll be ready to make Isabella the happiest princess in the whole, wide world. And nothing is going to stop me."

* * *

Later that night, Candace had gotten dressed up in her most elegant dress, and, after having been driven by her mom, was about to prepare for the greatest night of her young life. She stepped up to Kurt's front door and knocked a few times. After waiting for a response, Kurt finally managed to open the door. He was wearing a snazzy black tuxedo with a black shirt underneath and a red tie. Candace's eyes twinkled with glee as he laid eyes on him.

"Hello, Annie." Kurt responded, also taken by Candace's appearance. "Annie" was his nickname for her, since her red hair reminded her of the musical of the same name.

"Hi, Kurtis." She giggled. She didn't want to think of a good nickname for him, but she thought that his full name was "really cute". (**A/N: It's a role-reversal of a similar dilemma Candace faced in "The Baljeatles".**)

"You look lovely tonight."

"And I you, my little cherry pie." Kurt took her hand and led her into the house. "Come on. Let me introduce you to the family. Hey guys, Candace is here!" He called out to his family. Immediately, three kids came rushing into the room. "Candace, these are my siblings. My 12 year old brother, Jay, my 7 year old sister, Max, and my 4 year old sister, Isabella."

"Aww, you guys are so cute." Candace said, not being able to take her eyes off of Kurt's siblings.

"Actually, I'm 7 1/2." Max corrected, holding up 7 fingers, and then partially holding up the 8th.

"Guys, this is my friend, Candace. I invited her over for dinner, so be nice, OK?"

"Come on, man. Don't you trust us?" Jay joked with his older brother.

"Uh, frankly, no, little brother. Because the last time you three were left by yourselves, you broke 3 windows, flooded the bathroom, and demolished Mom's piano."

"Hey, the bathroom flooding was _not_ our fault, and you know it!"

"Nice kids." Candace leaned in and whispered to Kurt. Just as she did so, Kurt's parents came out of the kitchen and presented themselves to them. His mother, Stephanie, a tall, blonde haired-woman (much like her 7 year old daughter), wearing an elegant tan dress, and his father, Mark, a tall, stern-but-fair who cared too much for his kids, wearing a black tuxedo and had black hair (as did Kurt, and Jay. Isabella, however, strangely, had brown hair), with glasses on.

"Kurtis, who's your friend?" His mother asked. They knew he was bringing a guest, but when they saw just how beautiful Candace looked, they were all taken aback (with the exception of the father, for some reason)

"Mom, Dad, this is my friend, Candace Flynn. You said it was OK for her to have dinner with us."

"Oh sure, dear. Candace, why don't you take a seat. We're about to sit down for dinner."

"O-OK." Candace said, chuckling nervously as she and everybody else went into the kitchen for dinner. The mother brought out a nice, giant meatloaf with a side salad and pasta on the side. Everyone received a small piece of the meatloaf as well as a little bit of the reciting grace, they all dug into their dinner. It was initially a quiet dinner, which bothered Candace. So, she decided to get something going. "So, kids, what did you all ask for Santa this year?" She asked. This particular question caused the father of the family to look up from his plate.

"Well, I-" The younger daughter, Max, was about to answer, but she was lightly nudged by her father, which was an order not to say anything. "Nothing." She said solemnly and went back to eating her dinner.

"Um, OK..." Candace turned to Jay. "And what about you, little guy? What did you write in your letter to Santa?"

Suddenly, the mere mention of Santa caused Jay to break out into laughter. "Letters to Santa? You still believe in Santa Claus? Ha! Get with the picture, girly!"

"Hey!" Candace said calmly, though it was clear she had been hurt by those comments.

"Jay, that's no way to treat our guest." Their mother scolded.

"Sorry, mom. I was just doing what Dad asked me to."

"What?"

"Oh, ha ha. Those kids today. They all have their own way of getting into the Christmas spirit." Mark responded, quick to stop his son from saying any more. He gave his son an angry glare that said "Say no more". Jay immediately took the message and went back to eating.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was being rude. I didn't realize you don't celebrate Christmas here." Candace said, believing that she knew the reason why the family was so unwilling to share their Christmas stories.

"No, we do. It's just that..." Isabella started, then looked over at her dad, who motioned to get her to stop. "We don't like to talk about it."

"OK..." Candace could tell that the family was hiding something. She looked over at Kurt, who simply shrugged. Apparently, he had no idea what was going on either. In the end, Candace decided to simply get back to eating her dinner. She didn't want to cause any trouble with the family or say anything that might upset them in a way that would make them not like her. Still, the feeling in the pit of her stomach that something wasn't right with them lingered as she proceeded to finish her meal.

**End of Chapter 1!**

**Next Time: Dr. Doofenshmirtz prepares his lair for a family visit. Plus, Phineas's desire to make Isabella happy for Christmas begins to take a toll on him.**

**Expected Update: Perhaps by December 10th. Remember, I plan to have the entire story done by Christmas Day.**


	3. Mission Impossible

**Phineas and Ferb**

**Phineas and Ferb: Holiday Spectacle!**

**Chapter 2: Mission Impossible**

**Disclaimer: _Phineas and Ferb_ does not belong to me.**

* * *

Back at the Flynn-Fletcher home, Phineas had just finished wrapping his Christmas presents for Isabella. He used up a lot of wrapping paper getting her presents ready but he wouldn't settle for second best. "And...there. Done!" He said, wiping sweat from his brow. He put the last of the wrapped gifts neatly in the closet, to keep them safe until Christmas Day. "All of Isabella's gifts neatly wrapped and ready to deliver. Boy, is she going to be so surprised when she sees all of these beautiful gifts, especially..." He paid close attention to the smallest wrapped box in the group, which was a shiny, gold necklace that he had bought her. "That one. That's my favorite."

He closed his closet and then got changed into his pajamas. It was really late, and he wanted to get some sleep so he would be bright-eyed and bushy-tailed when he gave his presents to Isabella. "Only a few more days until Christmas, and a few more days until I prove Isabella wrong once and for all. Now, I better get some sleep. It's getting late."

So he crawled under his covers, set his alarm for 6:00 AM, and went to sleep, with the soul intention of going Christmas shopping again the next day...for the same person: Isabella.

His sleep started out rather peaceful and tranquil. But then, Phineas started tossing and turning in his bed. Sweating all over his pillow, the nightmares about the potential future of him and Isabella returned.

_(Cue Flash Forward)_

_Phineas handed Isabella her Christmas gift: a beautiful gold necklace that "brought out the twinkle in her eyes". "Merry Christmas, Isabella."_

_Isabella scoffed and took the present from Phineas. Tearing the paper up quickly, she was pleasantly surprised when she saw the jewelry box. "It's a jewelry box. I wonder what it is." She opened the box and saw the necklace he bought. But, unfortunately, she was disappointed. "Oh, it's just a stupid necklace."_

_"S-Stupid?" Phineas was absolutely stunned that Isabella hated the gift. "It's a 12 Karot Gold necklace!"_

_"It's the ugliest thing I've ever seen, other than you, of course." She hissed at him, throwing the necklace onto the ground and stomping it repeatedly. Each stomp made Phineas cry even louder, and each cry made Isabella stomp harder. She really couldn't see how much Phineas was hurting from this, but all she was focused on was making Phineas feel miserable._

_(End Flash Forward)_

Phineas screamed and sat up, sweating all over. He tried to regain his breath, but the traumatizing thought of Isabella not like his gifts was just too much for him to handle. "Oh my gosh, that was a horrible dream. But...what if it turns out to be a reality? If she doesn't like even one of her presents, I-I just don't know what I'd do. I'd be an absolute mess. I know what I need to do. Tomorrow, I need to go back to the store and buy Isabella even more presents. Yeah, that way, I'm bound to get her everything she wants! This is going to be the best Christmas ever!"

What Phineas didn't realize was that by now, he was shouting. Ferb, in the bed next to him, threw a pillow at him to quiet him down. "Will you pipe down! I'm trying to sleep!"

"Sorry, Ferb."

* * *

Meanwhile, down at Kurt's house, Candace was just finishing up her dinner with Kurt's family. The dinner went quietly for the most part. After the short conversation between her and the family about Santa, things dimmed down and everybody stayed quiet until every plate had been cleaned.

"This was such a lovely dinner, Mrs...um, oh gosh, I've been seeing Kurt for all this time, and I don't even know his last name."

"Strong." Mrs. Sweeney replied. "We're the Strong family.

"Oh. That's a nice last name."

"Why thank you, sweetie."

"I need to freshen up. Do you mind if I use your restroom?"

"Not at all. It's upstairs, third door on your left."

"Thanks." Candace stood up from the table and made her way up the stairs to the bathroom to freshen herself up. While Candace was using the restroom, Mr. and Mrs. Strong sent Jay, Max, and "Little" Isabella upstairs to get ready for bed, leaving Kurt, and Mr. & Mrs. Strong downstairs at the table. There was tension in the air, especially around Mr. Strong. While Mrs. Strong greatly approved of Candace, Mr. Strong was indifferent about her. Kurt could sense that his father was tense.

"So, Dad, great girl, huh?" Kurt said in an effort to break the tension.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Mr. Strong replied, not looking up from his empty plate. The tension within him was continuing to grow, and Kurt could see it. Mrs. Strong, however, wasn't paying that much attention. "So, Kurt, son, tell me...when was this "pretty girl" that you spoke up supposed to show up?" He asked, his tone having gone from flat & monotone to sinister & bitter. Kurt's eyes flew open as he looked dead on at his father. Mrs. Strong turned away from the dirty dishes in the sink and glanced at her husband.

"W-What was that, Dad?"

"I said "When was that pretty girl you told us about supposed to show up"?"

"T-That was her, Dad. Candace. That was who I was talking about."

"Really? Really? I'm surprised, because when you talked about her, I always pictured her as a much more attractive woman than her." His voice was getting louder as he went on. Upstairs, Candace, who had just finished up in the bathroom, was heading downstairs when he overheard Kurt's father going on a rant. She decided to listen for a while and hear what he had to say about her, thinking he had nothing but good things to say.

"Dad, what are you getting at?"

"Honey, don't you think you're being a little too hard on her?" Mrs. Strong jumped in, causing Mr. Strong to turn his head and stared angrily at her.

"A little hard? Stephanie, don't you know who that girl is? She's Candace Flynn! She's known for her constant and unnecessary outbursts, her ridiculous & stupid obsession with her younger brothers, and she mocks every little kid who believes in Santa Claus. She's a joke!" Upstairs, Candace overheard this comment and gasped in shocked. She raced downstairs to see what was going on.

"What!" She shouted, causing all three to turn their heads towards her. Mr. Strong glared angrily at her. "I'm not a joke!"

"You think you have everyone fooled into thinking that you've changed! That you're not the same, crazy, loud, obnoxious girl that you were this time a year ago! But I'm no fool. You haven't changed a bit."

"Dad, that's enough!" Kurt shouted in an effort to talk some sense into his father.

"He's right. And for your information, I _have_ changed!"

"Changed what? Your name? From what? Candace to Cameron? Oh, wow, you _have_ changed!" His tone quickly became sarcastic, much to everyone's dismay. "I've heard things about you. I know how you used to mock your brothers and their friends for believing in Santa Claus."

"What? Oh..." She thought back for a moment, and then remembered back to Christmas a year ago, and how whenever Phineas, Ferb, or their friends mentioned writing letters to Santa, she would laugh obnoxiously and mockingly in their faces. "That. Wait, I can explain!"

"Then explain." He shouted angrily, crossing his arms, waiting for a response.

"Um, actually...I really can't."

"I didn't think you could."

"Honey, that's enough of that. You're being too hard on her." Mrs. Strong tried to reason with her husband, but he wouldn't budge.

"You know, when my son here first mentioned your name, I was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. I actually thought he was talking about a different girl. A beautiful, sophisticated girl. Not the walking gorilla that's standing in front of me!"

"DAD!" Kurt screamed at his father, standing up and walking over to him to stop him. Meanwhile, Candace was about to burst into tears, having a hard time listening to the insults Mr. Strong was throwing at her.

"Come on, son! Get a grip. Have you seen this girl? Look at her neck. She looks like an ostrich, for crying out loud! And do you notice her arms? Fattest set of arms I have ever seen!" Each insult only made Candace cry harder. "And her voice! She has THE most annoying voice I have ever had the displeasure of listening to. It's loud, obnoxious, unattractive, and it's just plain annoying! I mean-" Mr. Strong would've continued on, but he was interrupted by the sounds of Candace crying loudly.

The insults had finally gotten to her and she couldn't take it. She turned and ran right out the front door, all the way back to her house. She didn't even care that she was miles away from her home and there was 6 inches of snow on the ground. She just wanted to get as far away from Mr. Strong as possible. Before she was out of sight, he popped his head out of the door, and yelled. "HEY, DUDE, JUST SO YOU KNOW, GUYS DON'T CRY!"

He angrily closed the door and turned to his shocked wife & son. His son appeared more angry out of the two. "Mark, have you lost your mind!"

"Why don't you ask our son that, Stephanie." Mr. Strong insisted. "He's the one that lied to us and brought that she-cow into our house."

"You know something, Dad? You obviously don't like Candace. But I really couldn't care less." He made sure to make that perfectly clear to his father, who was taken aback by this statement. "I like her, Dad. A lot. She's more down to Earth and care-free than you think. But you know what? I guess it doesn't matter to you, does it?" He angrily stared at his father for a long moment. His father wasn't about to give up, so he angrily stared back at his son. Both their glares only got angrier as the moment passed on. Eventually, Kurt decided that it wasn't worth it, and stormed upstairs. Before he was out of sight, he turned to his father one more time. "I'll never forgive you for this." He said coldly, before turning one last time and going into his room.

Mr. Strong turned away from the staircase and towards his wife, who gave him the death glare. He, however, couldn't care less. "What are _you_ staring at?"

"How could you berate Kurt's girlfriend like that?" She insisted. "How can you sleep at night?"

"Simple. On my back with a neck pillow. Any more stupid questions?"

"Yeah, just one." She edged closer to him, not letting up on her glare. He, however, was intimidated, so he backed off slightly. "Do you really want to be like your father?"

"What are you talking about?"

"He did the exact same thing to me that you're doing to that wonderful girl. He insulted me and made me feel worthless, but you stood up for me, just like Kurt did for her. Do you really want to go through that again? I mean, does it really feel good? Does it?" She left him with that thought in mind, as she turned around and headed upstairs. Mr. Strong shook his head and sighed, and made his way to the couch to watch some TV.

* * *

The next morning, Phineas made sure to get up earlier than everyone else in his family so he could get to the store and get some more presents for Isabella. He was determined to make sure every gift he got her was one she really loved. What he didn't know, however, was that Isabella and her Fireside Girls friend, Adyson, was with her at the store, helping her buy a present for Phineas. As soon as he walked into the store, he saw them over by the electronics department, and he immediately dashed to another part of the store.

Hearing the thumping of his footsteps, she and Adyson turned around to see what the noise was, and it was then that only Adyson noticed him running away from them.

"What was that?" Isabella asked her fellow Fireside Girl member.

"I think that was Phineas."

"Phineas? What would he be doing here?"

"Probably trying to find you a Christmas present. I thought you told him not to worry about that this year."

"I did. Apparently, he didn't get the message...oh no..." Isabella feared that the worst was being realized, and that Phineas was going out of his way once again just to please her, something she didn't want. "I hope he's not trying to buy me a Christmas present. It would totally crush his spirit if he even has the slightest doubt in his mind. I'd hate to see that."

"So, what are you waiting for? Stop him, already!"

"But if I try to stop him now, he may think that I'm trying to sabotage him and that I don't really care about him the way he cares about me. I just don't want to hurt him again."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Maybe I should follow him and see what he gets me, and then I can decide what to do from there." Isabella left Adyson's side and followed Phineas all over the store.

First, he stopped in the women's clothing department and picked up for her a beautiful, purple dress covered in glitter and pretty jewels. Afterwards, he went over to the toys department, buying up as many Barbie dolls as he could possibly find, since Isabella had mentioned time to time that she liked Barbie Dolls. Finally, he made a stop in the jewelry department to pick her up a nice, big-stoned ring to please her with. Overall, it cost him over $100 for everything, but to him, it was worth it to see his girlfriend smile.

She followed him out of the store, while he was still carrying all of his gifts. He didn't notice her as he left the building in a hurry. Isabella shook his head, contemplating whether or not to stop him. "Oh, Phineas..." Secretly, she blew him a kiss, hoping that in his mind, he would be able to understand that she loves him no matter what. "I have to do something. He's cracking, and quickly."

She went back into the store and, with Adyson's help, helped pick out a wonderful Christmas present for him. After she paid for it and bagged it, she returned to her mother, who was waiting for her in her car, and drove back home to wrap it up and hide it. The entire time she was wrapping it with her mom, she couldn't help but think about the gifts that Phineas had bought her. "What's the matter, mijita?" Her mother asked her.

"I'm just thinking about Phineas. I saw him coming out of the store holding a lot of presents, and I'm just so afraid that he bought them for me." She explained to her mom.

"Why would you be worried-"

"Because every time he tries to do something nice for me, he goes way too far, and it often ends in disaster. And I just don't want to break his heart from disappointment. I just couldn't deal with it. I want to do something to show him once and for all that I don't want an over-the-top romantic treatment."

"What could that possibly be?"

"I don't know...but I've got to think of it soon. Otherwise, there's no telling what could happen." Standing up from the kitchen table, she went upstairs to her room, where she was greeted warmly by her dog, Pinky, who was waiting for her on her bed. She joined her dog on the bed and spent the next hour or so thinking over what she was going to do about Phineas. The last thing she wanted to see what him feeling hurt or dejected in anyway, but she believed that it was better than him going out of his way to buy her presents that she really didn't want. The options were limitless, yet the clock was ticking. She had to think of a solution and quick...

**End of Chapter 2.**

**OK, I know this isn't my best work. But I promise, it's going to get better. Remember, I set myself up on a deadline, and I'm planning to stick to it.**

**Next Time: The day that could changed Doofenshmirtz's life forever is nearing. But will everything go perfectly, or will Doofenshmirtz spend the rest of his life in his brother's shadow?**

**Expected Update: Hopefully, Tuesday, December 14th.**


	4. Beautiful Christmas

**Phineas and Ferb**

**Phineas and Ferb: Holiday Spectacle!**

**Chapter 3: Beautiful Christmas**

**Disclaimer: _Phineas and Ferb_ does not belong to me.**

* * *

Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz was busy with his own problems. He had only a couple of days left until his family were to come over and visit him for a Christmas Eve dinner. Despite the fact that the entire outside of the building was covered in pretty Christmas decorations, the insides, aside from the dining table, was completely bare. Dr. Doofenshmirtz had not even gotten around to decorating the inside of his lair.

While he was busy trying to find his old Christmas decorations with Perry, Norm was in the kitchen, getting started on the Christmas dinner Doofenshmirtz had in mind. (Since Perry was an absolutely terrible cook, and Doofenshmirtz was likely to blow the place up should he go near a stove, Norm was the sensible choice for cook)

"It's got to be here somewhere..." Doofenshmirtz mumbled as he searched underneath his bed for the boxes of decorations. Perry was searching in the closet for the decorations. "Perry the Platypus, any luck!" He called to his nemesis. Perry growled, and in a dejected sort of way, giving Doofenshmirtz an indication that he did not. "No, huh. Where could I have put those Christmas decorations?"

He stood up and left the room to look somewhere else in the apartment. He approached his robotic assistant, Norm, who was busy making the food. "Norm, have you seen the box with the rest of my Christmas decorations in them?" He asked his klutzy robot assistant.

"You mean that box you threw out and gave to Charitable Charities 3 months ago?" Norm reminded him. Doofenshmirtz slapped his forehead in frustration, remembering that fateful event.

"Oh, I can't believe _that_ was the box I've been looking for. Ugh, this means I have no more decorations to use for my lair, and I really didn't want to have my family come in to a bare and descelent room. I've got to get more decorations." He turned away from Norm towards his room, where Perry was coming out of. "Perry the Platypus, I seem to have run out of Christmas decorations. I-I was wondering if you would mind coming along with me to the store to buy some more. You know, so we can decorate this place up a little bit, and make it look fancy for my folks. What do you say?"

Perry took a short moment to mull over the impending offer. On one hand, he did want to help his nemesis. On the other hand, he was concerned that his owners and friends would begin to worry over his disappearance. But he also knew that Phineas knew his secret and that he would cover for him. So, ultimately, he nodded, indicating that he wanted to help him. "Oh, thank you, Perry the Platypus. I promise you, it won't take long. And when we're done, this place is gonna look even better than Michael Jackson's Neverland Ranch!"

Doofenshmirtz put on his coziest winter coat, and took Perry outside to his car, and before either of them knew it, they were on their way to the Super Duper Mega Super Store to buy themselves some Christmas decorations. They weren't the only ones who were out buying more supplies. As it turns out, the majority of Danville, including those on Maple Drive, were out buying last minute Christmas decorations, hoping to make their houses look as festive as possible.

As the nemeses entered the store, they were greeted by busy store employees and a store full of busy shoppers. "Alright, Perry the Platypus. We've got 3 days until Christmas, and 2 days until my parents come over for Christmas Eve Dinner. We don't have much time. Maybe some Christmas music will help us focus." Doofenshmirtz took out a portable stereo and turned it on, playing a very hip and fun new Christmas tune, that had just been released only a few weeks ago. "Huh, that's a new tune. Must've just come out. Come on, let's go." And so, the two set off deep into the store, over to the Christmas decorations section, with the hope of a perfect holiday dinner and the sounds of the new Christmas song guiding them.

_**Put down video games, **_  
_**Pick up some candy canes**_  
_**And hang a wreath on your door (Hey!)**_

_**Give back to those who need  
Bring peace and harmony  
Cause that's what Christmas is for**_

The first thing they managed to grab was a Christmas wreath to hang on Doofenshmirtz's door. For some reason, even though he didn't really like Christmas very much, he _did_ like the Christmas wreath. He thought it looked "festive" and "evil" at the same time. The Christmas music did help motivate him to get into the Christmas spirit. But, he wasn't the only one who was getting into the spirit.

What they didn't know was that the music they were playing was attracting a lot of attention from people around them, who also seemed to find the music entertaining. After picking up the wreaths, Doofenshmirtz & Perry headed down to the lights department to pick up some lights.

_**And this Christmas, this Christmas  
We'll celebrate a wonderful year**_

_**Oh this Christmas (it's Christmas) this Christmas (it's Christmas)  
We'll decorate the halls with love and cheer**_

After all was said and done, and Doofenshmirtz's wallet was practically empty, they had enough wreaths, lights, battery-operated angels, and ornaments to last them 100 Christmases. They paid for their things, and left the store abruptly, with all of their things with them. Unknown to them, they were being followed by a lot of people who were intrigued by the music they were playing. Surprisingly, neither Perry nor Doofenshmirtz noticed the mob of people following them as they made their way back to Doofenshmirtz's evil lair.

_**We can make a beautiful Christmas**_  
_**We can make the world shine bright**_  
_**As long friends and family are with us**_  
_**Every star will shine tonight**_

_**We can make it beautiful (It's Christmas)  
We can make it beautiful (It's Christmas)  
We can make it beautiful (It's Christmas)  
We can make a beautiful Christmas**_

Meanwhile, down on Maple Drive, the kids (excluding Phineas, Isabella, & Adyson, the formers returning to their homes and opting not to help in decorations this year, and the latter immediately rushing from the store back to her house to help decorate the street) were getting into the holiday spirit as well. They were busy with some last minute decorations of their respective homes. By morning, their homes were completely bare and they looked completely lifeless. But by afternoon, the kids had all pitched in and were helping to get their homes looking spiffy and "Christmas"-like.

Even the Fireside Girls were pitching in their assistance. They were busy decorating their Fireside Girl lodge, after having decorated their secret Fireside Girls meeting hut. They hung up Christmas ornaments, pretty lights, and even a big sign that, when lit up, read "Happy Holidays from Fireside Girls Troop 46231!" By just taking one look at them, you could tell that everybody was into the Christmas spirit.

_**Let's party in the snow**_  
_**Under the mistletoe**_  
_**Girl I've been waiting all year**_  
_**(All year) Hey... **_

_**Rudolph can take a break**_  
_**Frosty can melt away**_  
_**As long as I got you here**_

The girls even took the liberty of putting up some mistletoe all over the lodge, to celebrate the holiday. In fact, some of the girls even managed to catch some of the boys under it, particularly, Ginger & Baljeet, as well as Adyson & Buford. The boys were very hesitant under the mistletoe (as Baljeet did not like Ginger the way she liked him, and Buford was not a "kissing" kind of guy. Even though Adyson wasn't that type either, she always liked catching an unsuspecting guy under the mistletoe and messing with him. Of course, upon realizing what was about to happen, Buford dashed off, leaving Adyson all alone. Nevertheless, she laughed it off. Meanwhile, Ginger wasn't so forgiving, and made it impossible for Baljeet to leave the scene without a kiss from her.

Meanwhile, some of the other kids had no trouble under the mistletoe, such as Ferb & Gretchen (he was just being nice), and Milly & Django (and how those two happened will be explained in an upcoming episode of "New Adventures", so stay tuned). Irving & Katie, however, were not into kissing each other, so both did not hesitate to bolt away.

_**And this Christmas (it's Ch****ristmas), ****this Christmas (it's Christmas)**  
**We'll celebrate a wonderful year**_

**********__****Oh this Christmas (it's Christmas)**_**, this Christmas (it's Christmas)**_**  
****_We'll decorate the halls with love and cheer_**

And however much Christmas spirit all of the kids had in them, Dr. Doofenshmirtz had just as much, if not more. With all of the Christmas decorations he and Perry collected, he was anxious to get them all up and make his lair look festive. Meanwhile, Norm had just finished with the dinner and had put it in the refrigerator to keep it safe until the day of the dinner.

_**We can make a beautiful Christmas**_  
_**We can make the world shine bright**_  
_**As long friends and family are with us**_  
_**Every star will shine tonight**_

_**We can make it beautiful (It's Christmas)  
We can make it beautiful (It's Christmas)  
We can make it beautiful (It's Christmas)  
We can make a beautiful Christmas**_

**Happy holiday, __****spread the love on Christmas day, (Singing)**  
_**happy holiday, we can make a beautiful Christmas**_

By the time all was said and done, and Doofenshmirtz & Perry were finished, the lair was practically unrecognizable. Both of them had outdone themselves, and both were extremely proud of the work they had done.

"Well, Perry the Platypus, I think our work is done here. The lair looks so beautiful. Oh, everyone is just going to love it!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed, loving the work that he and Perry did. "Thank you, Perry the Platypus. I'm sure things are going to go perfectly now that the lair is Christmas material, if you know what I mean. So, uh, yeah, you're welcome to drop by for the dinner in a couple of days, if you want. I mean, clearly my parents know nothing about what I-" But before he could finish his sentence, Perry was starting to leave. Truthfully, he did not want to be a part of the dinner, for fear that something may go wrong. "Oh, you've gotta go. OK, that's fine. Uh, see you after the holidays."

**__****Happy holiday, spread the love on Christmas day, (Singing) **  
_**Happy holiday, we can make a beautiful Christmas**_

Before leaving out the door, Perry looked back once more at his nemesis, and gave him a heartfelt wave goodbye, wishing him a happy holiday.

**__****We can make a beautiful Christmas**  
_**We can make the world shine bright**_  
_**As long friends and family are with us**_  
_**Every star will shine tonight**_

**__****We can make it beautiful (It's Christmas)  
We can make it beautiful (It's Christmas)  
We can make it beautiful (It's Christmas)  
We can make a beautiful Christmas**

**__****__****Happy holiday, spread the love on Christmas day, (Singing) **  
_**Happy holiday**_

**__****__****We can make a beautiful Christmas!**

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Flynn-Fletcher home, Phineas had just returned from Christmas shopping, again, and was ready to relax at home with his family. "Hi Mom, Dad, Ferb, Candace. I'm home!" He shouted. As he went upstairs to greet his family, he passed by Candace's room to hear some faint crying coming from the room. "Candace?"

He opened the door slightly and peered in, glancing at Candace, who was still wearing the dress she had worn to dinner the night before, crying on her side. "Candace, are you OK?" He asked as he opened the door.

"No, no I'm not OK." She responded, her voice sounding like she had been crying for a while.

"What happened? Didn't your dinner with your _boyfriend_..." He emphasized that word, because he knew how Candace felt about Kurt. "go well?"

"No. OK! It didn't!" She sat up angrily and stared at him. "His parents hated me!"

"They did?"

"Especially his dad. He treated me like I was some sort of farm pig! He called me names, insulted the way I look and the way I talk, and worst of all, he called me a cow!" She explained hastily before returning to sobbing hysterically. "As if that wasn't bad enough, he even turned on his own son because he was into me!"

"Candace, that's horrible. I'm sorry things didn't work out. I thought for sure things would work out for you guys."

"Me too."

"Why would Kurt's father not like you? I mean, ever since you came home from military school earlier this summer, everybody's liked you. Even Jeremy's beginning to warm up to you...again."

"It just doesn't make sense. What did _I_ ever do to him or his family?"

"Maybe he's just one of the few people who still seem to believe that you're...you know, crazy."

"Well, I don't know why. I thought Kurt and I were really connecting. I thought that I'd be able to get my first kiss with him underneath the mistletoe."

"You might still get your chance. You said he's like a bad boy, right? And bad boys don't play by the rules. I'm sure he's not going to let his father keep him away from you."

"I hope you're right, Phineas. Man, it's not even Christmas Day and already I'm hating this year!" She shouted to nobody in particular. Seeing her frustrated state, Phineas decided to leave her alone, as to not get his problems mixed up with hers. He returned to his room to find Ferb in there, wrapping his presents that he was going to give to his father.

"Hey Ferb." He said calmly, to which Ferb replied with a wave. "Who's that for? Dad?" Ferb nodded. "What'd you get him?"

"A video cassette from that "Pinhead Pierre" show. It's one of the few that he doesn't own." He replied.

"I know. What a nerd." Phineas chuckled, but it was more of a forced chuckle. He really was not in the mood to laugh about anything. He put the gifts away in his closet, hoping to wrap them later on. He crawled right into his bed and tucked himself in. Even though it was still early, he figured he could use a short nap, so he'd be energized for later in the day. Ferb knew exactly was what going on, taking a peek inside the closet and seeing the gifts Phineas had bought for his girlfriend. He didn't want to disturb him, so he shut the lights, put his presents away, and left the room to give Phineas some time to himself.

Little did he know, the events that were about to happen would very well change the course of Phineas's entire life, and his entire view on Christmas itself.

**End of Chapter 3!**

**Well, at the rate I'm going, I don't think I'm going to get this done by Christmas Day. Oh well, maybe before New Years. Let's see.**

**Next Time: Kurt Strong's father is given a taste of his own medicine. Meanwhile, in a last ditch effort, Isabella does something that not only goes against her own morals, but could also end her relationship with Phineas.**

**Expected Update: December 19th**


	5. Ghost of Christmas

**Phineas and Ferb**

**Phineas and Ferb: Holiday Spectacle!**

**Chapter 4: Ghost of Christmas**

**Disclaimer: _Phineas and Ferb_ does not belong to me.**

* * *

Later that night, everybody had tucked into their beds, including the residents of the Strong household. Stephanie and Mark Strong were upstairs in their bedroom, readying themselves for sleep. Stephanie was still very upset at her husband, Mark, for the way he hastily treated Candace. Mark, however, did not seem to pick up on Stephanie's disdain.

"Boy, what a day this has been. Wouldn't you say, honey?" He joked to his wife, unaware of the anger she held to him. It was only when he turned around and saw her angry stare at him that he got some idea that she was upset at him. But, he wasn't in any mood to deal with it. He crossed his arms and glared at her. "What?"

"Do you not even understand what you've done?" Stephanie barked at him. Mark simply rolled his eyes.

"Oh, jeez, you're not still mad about _that_, are you?"

"Don't talk like that. You know full well that you hurt that girl's feelings. And what's worse, you're once again doing what you're always doing!"

"And what is _that_, dear wife? Please, enlighten me!"

"Every time Kurtis meets a girl he likes, you always have to find something wrong with her. And as if that's not bad enough, you degrade her and insult her every chance you get, and you make her feel worthless."

"Hey, it's not my fault! Maybe my son should have better taste in women. I want only the best for him, and obviously, he is incapable of knowing what that is!"

"Oh, and you do?"

"Yeah. I _am_ his father, after all."

"You're not acting like it."

"OK, you know what, Stephanie? I don't need _you_ telling me how to raise my son! You think you can do a better job than me? Let me tell you something. You can't. And you wanna know why? Because you're just a girl." His tone rapidly became aggressive, & violent. "You're just a puny girl! _I'm_ the man of this house, and you do what _I_ say!" His voice was scaring her wife, so much that she was even starting to cry. "You're just a useless, ugly tool who has no idea how to be a mom! At least I know how to be a dad!"

Stephanie was on the brink of a meltdown after having taken that kind of verbal abuse from her husband. He wasn't always the jolliest during the holidays, but he never took it upon himself to yell at her or anybody like that. "Who are you, Mark? You're not my husband!" She shouted, dropping to her knees and bawling. "What's happened to you?"

Mark, however, was in no mood to deal with his wife. "Ugh, you're pathetic! Why am I even still married to you?" He shouted as he stormed angrily out of the room and headed downstairs. "I'm sleeping on the couch!" He shouted as he approached the living room couch. He plopped onto it, took his shoes off, and got comfortable on the couch. Before he knew it, his frustrations were leaving his body, and he was asleep. But his slightly-disturbed sleep did not last long.

Before he knew it, he felt a slight tap on his shoulders. He opened his eyes hastily and looked around, and then to his side, and saw a tall man in a black robe with a hood, holding a scythe standing there. He screamed loudly and jumped off the couch, afraid that he was about to get injured by the man. "W-W-Wh-Who are you?"

"I'm Harrison Ford." The "man" replied sarcastically. "Who the hell do you think I am? I'm Death!"

"D-Death? As in the Grim Reaper?"

"No, stupid. As in the guy who wrote "Thriller". Yes, as in The Grim Reaper! My gosh, you are slow."

"What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Well, every year, usually around a couple of days before Christmas, I get a very special assignment. I get sent to one person every year who they think has lost the Christmas Spirit and I am sent to bring it back to them."

Mark did not find his comment amusing. In fact, he came right out and laughed right in his face. "Yeah, right! And I'm supposed to believe that you're the elusive Grim Reaper. Buddy, you're not one to mess with-" He reached out and pulled the hood down, only to reveal a slightly cracked and decaying skull there, looking right at him. Mark screamed loudly as Death pulled the hood back up.

"Oh, quit whining, you baby!" Death was not impressed at all.

"I don't know what kind of stunt this is, but I ain't playing. I don't have this kind of time."

"You don't have a choice, buddy. Just take a look behind you." Death pointed to the couch, where Mr. Strong, surprisingly, was lying. Death, when he scared him, did not actually awaken him. He simply pulled out a piece of his soul and brought it to the 3D world so he could show Mr. Strong just how much his behavior was affecting his children and his wife.

"Whoa! What the heck is that?"

"Relax, bub. You're still alive and well. You're just...sleeping. Think of all this as a dream. And tonight, I'm your Ghost of Christmas Past, Present, and Future."

"Then shouldn't I be talking to an actual ghost, instead of a decrepit excuse for a Halloween costume?"

"Uh, no, because A) That would be a cliché, 2) They thought that you weren't worth the effort. And C) You're a giant tightwad."

"OK, hold on a second. Before we go any further, who the heck is this "they" you keep mentioning?"

Death sighed and shook his head. "It's this high world organization of "imaginary creatures", such as Santa, The Easter Bunny, Bono, oh, yeah, and of course, me, Death. We basically decide who gets what kind of treatment during the holidays. And tonight, it's you, buddy."

"I don't care what kind of sick joke this is, but I'm not buying it."

"Fine. But just so you know, until you come with me, you're not going back into your body. And I don't think you would. See, when I scared you the first time...you soiled yourself. Enjoy." He said casually as he headed for the door. Mark looked back at his sleeping body, then at Death. Ultimately, he decided to go with Death.

"Wait for me!" He shouted, running out the door, following Death close by. When he opened the door, he realized that everything on the outside had completely changed from before. For instance, the 7 inches of snow that was on the ground was completely gone, the sun was actually out with not a cloud in sight, and the children out and playing were wearing summer clothes instead of winter clothes. "W-What is this? This isn't...but it's..." He was at a loss for words.

"Mark, welcome to your childhood." Death said casually as he introduced Mark Strong to the year 1978, a year where Disco was in style, people dressed like idiots, and Mark was just a young child.

"No way, this can't be my childhood." He denied.

"To be more specific, this is the year 1978, the year that your life changed forever."

"You mean I got married and had kids?"

"Dude, seriously?" Death turned and gave Mark a flat glare. "You were 8 years old back then. Are you really that dumb? No, what I meant was that this was the first time you felt an attraction to girls. Here, take a look." He pointed to across the street, where an 8 year old Mark Strong sat on the sidewalk, eating an ice cream cone, when another girl around his age came walking along, giggling in Mark's direction.

"Hi, Mark." The girl, named Amy, said cutely to him, getting his attention.

"H-Hi Amy." Young Mark hesitated, blushing. Back then, he had a crush on this girl, and so did she. But alas, it wasn't meant to be.

"See that?" Death explained. "Back then, you had a girl that you liked too. Just like your son does, now."

"What's your point, bag o' bones?" Mark said, irritated, and losing patience quickly. "I don't have all day."

"Hey, if you didn't want to come, you should've just stayed inside."

"You didn't give me a choice!"

"And your point...? Never mind. Just keep watching." He and Mark turned their attention back to the situation, where Young Mark was being approached by his father, Jesse. (**A/N: Jesse was the original name I was going to use for Candace's new love interest. I don't know why I decided against it. To be honest, I hate the name I gave him, but it's not like I can just change it, or just get rid of his character.)**

"Who was that girl you were talking to?" Jesse asked his son sternly.

"Amy. From class." Young Mark explained slowly to his father. "She's pretty..."

"No son of mine is going to be infatuated by a girl with lop-sided pigtails and a horrible fashion sense like that!" He shouted, so loudly that the girl actually heard him, and started crying, and running to her mom. "Yeah, that's right, girlie! Run to your mommy! Lord knows you need all the help you can get!"

Mark witnessed the events and slowly began to remember that fateful day. He could not bare to see Amy run off crying like she did. He still didn't understand, though, what it had to do with his situation. "I remember that day. After that day, I never saw Amy again. I was so angry at my father that I yelled at him and ran home to Mom. Boy, was he not happy. And he never even apologized for it. He probably doesn't even know what he did."

"Kind of like you with your son." Death reminded him that he was mimicking the events of his father to his own son. Yet surprisingly, Mark was not catching on, which greatly angered Death.

"That's totally different. Amy, she was pretty. That girl my son was dating...don't get me started."

"It's the same thing!"

"No it's not, and you're an idiot if you believe otherwise!"

"Oh, really? Well, follow me, and I'll show you that it's not the same thing."

Mark scoffed. "Whatever."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in reality, it was the dead of night, and everybody, with the exception of one very young girl, was asleep. Isabella had crept out of her house and sneaked across the street over to Phineas Flynn's home. She knew that he had plenty of gifts lined up for her, and she didn't want any of them, because she knew it meant that he was working too hard again.

So she sneaked in through the back window, into Phineas and Ferb's room. She looked around and saw both boys, and Perry, sleeping soundly in their beds. Ferb looked rather peaceful, but Phineas was restless. He didn't have the usual look of joy on his face. That was replaced with a look of anguish, hurt, and pain. He looked like he wanted to cry. Isabella felt like crying and going over to him, giving him a big hug and just letting him know that he was loved, because every time he grew upset like this, it was because he didn't really feel loved. But she had a job to do.

She crept over to the closet, where he usually kept his Christmas gifts, opened it, and saw the bunch of boxes stacked in there, all meant for her. She didn't want to do it, but it was either that, or have Phineas freak out again over Christmas shopping. She gathered up as many Christmas presents as she could and carried them out the window, with the intent of destroying them as soon as she got the chance.

But, before she was able to escape, Phineas stirred around in his sleep and opened his eyes. "Wh-Who's there?" He muttered as his blurry vision soon began to clear up, allowing him to see someone standing by his bed. Unfortunately, due to the dark, he was unable to make out who it was. "Hey! What are you doing? Those presents are for Isabella! Give them back!"

_Uh-oh._ Isabella thought to herself, seeing Phineas begin to get out of bed. _What if he sees that it's me?_

"I don't know who you are, but if you think you're going to get away with Isabella's presents, then you-" He reached out and turned on his light to see who exactly it was. To his shock, it was Isabella. "I-Isabella?"

"I can explain, Phineas." She answered quickly, hoping that she would have the chance to explain what appeared to be her stealing her own presents.

"No need, Isabella. I understand perfectly." He replied, keeping his composure together, to her surprise.

"You...You do?"

"Of course, silly. You were so excited to see what I had gotten you for Christmas that you couldn't wait for Christmas Day for me to give you your presents." He got out of bed and slowly approached her, trying to take the gifts back. "But you're just going to have to wait a couple of more days for me to-"

"NO!" She shouted, and so loudly that it woke Ferb and Perry up. They looked in Phineas and Isabella's direction.

"Isabella, what's the matter?"

"I can't do this! I'm sorry, Phineas." She turned to face the window, and in a haste, threw all of the presents out the window, into the deep blanket of snow below them. Phineas screamed in terror as he watched the presents get buried underneath all of the snow. He stood there, staring at the pile of presents for a brief moment, before turning his attention back to Isabella, this time, his hurt and distorted stare replaced with an angry and vengeful one. Isabella took a step back.

"So, that's how it is, is it?"

"Phineas, you don't understand."

"Oh, I don't understand?" He replied sarcastically, closing in on her. "Says the girl that just dumped all of her Christmas gifts out of the window! I can't believe you would do something like that."

"You wanna know why I did it? Because if I didn't, I knew you would be obsessed with getting me a perfect present, even after I specifically told you it wasn't necessary! You are always so afraid that when things don't go perfect, I'll be mad at you! But why?"

"Because I love you, and I'm way too fragile to go through the heartbreak of losing you! Don't you understand, Isabella? I'm nothing without you!"" Tears were swelling up in his eyes. "And now the one chance I had at giving you a wonderful Christmas is gone, and it's all your fault!" He broke down and started sobbing hysterically into her chest, hugging her tightly. She sighed and returned the warm embrace, understanding that it was full of love and sorrow.

"Shh, there there, Phineas. It's OK. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere." She whispered in an effort to calm him down, stroking his back lightly. "And I love you so much." She kissed his forehead and then looked at Ferb. "Don't cry."

"I'm just...I'm sorry, Isabella. I didn't mean to-"

"No need to apologize. You were just following your heart, and your broken heart was telling you that this was all necessary in order to keep me from being mad at you. But I'm not mad at you."

"I thought you would be. I-I really thought that if I didn't come through, that you would hate me and want to do me bodily harm. I still wake up sometimes with nightmares."

"Why are you so fragile, Phineas? If you're still upset about that whole incident at the beginning of summer, don't be. Please, understand that I'm not mad at you, and this is exactly why I didn't want you to go overboard with the Christmas gifts. You're such a wonderful"

"I-I'm so sorry. I just thought I was making you feel good."

"I think between the two of us, you need to feel good more. Would you like it if I stayed over and kept you company tonight?"

"Actually, Isabella, I'd rather you didn't. It would feel too awkward right now because deep down inside, I'm boiling mad at you for dumping all your gifts like that." He said, sniffling back some tears and making sure he was understood. He looked up at her. "But...But would it be OK if I came over tomorrow?"

"Of course, sweetheart. You're always welcome at my house." She kissed him lightly and held him for a little while longer before she decided he was ready to go back to sleep. She tucked him into bed, gave him one more kiss, and then climbed back out the window. Before she made her back to her house, she looked down and picked up one of the presents she had dropped, and opened it, revealing it to be a wonderful necklace. Isabella gasped at the sight of it, and slowly put it around her neck. As she held it in her hand, she couldn't help but cry, realizing that she had just thrown away such a wonderful gift. This thought lingered in the back of her mind as she trudged all the way home.

* * *

Meanwhile, Death had his own problems to deal with, having a stubborn man to deal with who wasn't getting the picture at all referring to his loss of the Christmas Spirit.

"Look, buddy, I'm not in the mood for games. Now can you explain to me why you just wasted my time watching me from the past?" Mark barked angrily.

"I told you already, I'm here to show you the error of your ways towards girls."

"Well, too bad. You failed."

"Not yet. That was only your past you saw. Unless you've never seen a Christmas classic before, you should know that I have to show you your past, present, and future."

"What? That's ridiculous." He laughed casually.

"You may think so, but just wait until tomorrow night when I come get you to see your present. Until then..." Death snapped his fingers and in an instant, Mark's reality began to bend all around him, and before he knew it, he found himself back on his couch. Sweating from head to toe, he looked outside and saw that the sun was going to be rising at any moment.

"What the heck happened?" He said to himself. "It...It must've been a crazy dream. But it seemed so real. It was as if I was being taken back to my past by some dead guy, to when I was a kid and...first discovering girls. It was so bizarre. It couldn't have been real...could it?"

**End of Chapter 4!**

**Next Time: Mr. Strong is given a taste of his own medicine as Death takes him through the present to his darkest deed. Meanwhile, Isabella tries to restore Phineas's Christmas Spirit.**

**Expected Update: ?**


	6. Angel of Christmas

**Phineas and Ferb**

**Phineas and Ferb: Holiday Spectacle!**

**Chapter 5: Angel of Christmas**

**Disclaimer: _Phineas and Ferb_ does not belong to me.**

* * *

The following morning, Isabella awakened to the sound of her blaring alarm. She quickly shut it off, sat up, and rubbed her eyes. After the horrible night she had with Phineas, she was hoping that he would be in a more cheery mood. There was a knock at her door.

"Isa?" Her mother popped her head in. "You have a visitor." She opened the door wider to let Phineas in, who was standing right behind her. "It's OK, Phineas. You can come in."

"Yeah, Phineas. Don't be afraid. It's just me and Pinky." Isabella replied. Still, Phineas refused to enter, and had to be gently pushed in by Vivian.

"I'll leave you two alone." Vivian said before she closed the door and returned to the kitchen.

Needless to say, Pinky was excited to see Phineas, as he jumped on him immediately to play with him. Phineas gave a very weak chuckle. "Hi, Pinky.' He responded, returning the dog's love, though he wasn't really showing his affection. He put Pinky down and allowed him to return back to the bed. He stood there, staring at Isabella for what seemed like an eternity. All he wanted to do at the moment was run right out the door, but he knew full well she wouldn't let her. "H-Hi Isabella." He said after a moment of silence.

"Hi there, sweetie. How're you feeling?" She asked nicely.

"I've been better." He looked exhausted, and he was still wearing his pajamas. Isabella got out of bed, walked slowly over to him, and embraced him as tightly as she was physically capable. She couldn't help but feel responsible for hurting Phineas the night before. She knew he needed love at the moment, and that was exactly what she would give him. "Isabella, this is really not necessary-"

"Up bup bup!" She shushed him quickly, putting a finger over his mouth. "Phineas, you're hurt. I can see that. You need some love right now."

"N-No I don't. I'm perfectly fine." He lied.

"Please. I'm not _that_ gullible." She leaned in and kissed him. "Now tell me, Phineas. Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Actually, no, not after you left."

"Well then come on." She walked back to her bed and climbed in, leaving him enough room to snuggle next to her. "Jump in. There's plenty of room."

"That's OK. I'll just stay on the floor. I have no problem with it."

"Phineas, sweetheart, I'm not giving you a choice. I want you to be happy for Christmas. And you're far from happy right now. So come on. Climb into bed and relax with me. I want to make you happy."

"Fine." He conceded bitterly, slowly climbing into the bed next to her, and allowing her to snuggle up to him and hug him. The warm, loving embrace that came with Isabella's touch did warm his heart up. But his depressed feelings were far too powerful, and they overwhelmed him.

"There you go, my sweet little baby. I promise you I'm going to make all the hurt go away." She heard a soft sniffle from him as he tried desperately to hold back tears. "I'm sorry I did what I did last night. I saw the necklace you bought me and I loved it." She gave him a kiss and tightened her grip on him.

"Why are you apologizing? I'm the one that screwed up and-"

"Don't start with me, Phineas. Just accept the fact that I'm apologizing and let me comfort you. Ever since we got together, you haven't been the same Phineas Flynn I originally fell in love with. You're...You're unhappy, miserable, and you're obsessed with me. I didn't want you to be obsessed with me, just in love."

"It's OK, Isabella. I-I don't mind. I know I have a lot of making up to do for the time lost."

"See, this is what I'm talking about. It's been six months. Get over it, and just enjoy yourself. I don't care if it means spending the rest of my life with you. I don't want it to be spent with someone who wants to cater to my every whim. Why can't you just ever relax and just let things go?"

"I don't know, Isabella." Tears swelled in his eyes. "I don't know. I mean, I tell myself all the time that I don't need to go overboard with you, that you're OK with just being with me. But...I can't explain it, but it's like I don't _want_ to be good enough for you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know anymore. I'm just so frustrated and so sad. I feel like nothing I do is helping to make us work."

"Phineas, I can't help but feel that this is partially my fault. Somehow, I have put on tons of pressure on you to make our relationship work."

"I don't blame you, Isabella."

"I know, Phineas. But look, you really need to stop this. It's gone on long enough. I don't want you to grow up and be a miserable old grouch in 20 years who sits alone in a room and cries all the time. I don't get it. It's almost as if you're trying to drive me away or something..." After realizing what she had said, a light bulb went off in her head. Phineas turned his head towards her, the tears now strolling down his eyes. "Wait. Is that what you're trying to do? Are you trying to drive me away?"

"No!" He sat up quickly. "No, of course not. But, but there are some days where I just feel like you would be much, much happier if you were into somebody else."

"Are you crazy? There is no one I would rather spend my life with then with you. I thought that after all this time, you would understand that." She embraced him again and then proceeded to kiss him, hoping that she would be able to prove to him once and for all that her love for him was genuine. "Sweetheart, I love you more than you could ever understand, and I know that you love me back, and I also know that for some reason, it's harder for you to show me your affections than it is for me to show you mine. I've come to accept that. Why haven't you?"

"I wish I knew, Isabella. I wish I knew. I'm just..."

"Sweetie, you're just depressed and exhausted. I think it's best if you got some sleep right now."

"You mean take a nap? But I never take naps."

"Then it's time you started. I mean, look at you. You're exhausted, and you're really upset. There's nothing wrong with taking a quick cat nap to lighten your spirits up."

"OK, then I will. On one condition..."

"You want me to stay here with you and keep you company?" She asked; he nodded. "It would be my honor. I love you so much, Phineas." So she pulled up the blankets around him, and kissed him goodnight, and waited to hear the sounds of him snoring, indicating that he had fallen asleep. Truthfully, she could not think of a better way to spend her day than being beside the one person she loved more than anything else.

* * *

Later on, over at Dr. Doofenshmirtz's evil lair, the evil scientist was busy putting the finishing touches on his Christmas feast, setting it up so it would be perfect for his family, who were set to come on Christmas Eve. So, he felt a surge of surprise when he heard a knock at his door. "Who on Earth could that be? I'm not expecting any company until tomorrow." He approached the door slowly, with each knock not only growing louder, but it also enraged Ezekiel, who started bouncing around in his cage uncontrollably. "Hey, hey, knock it off! I'm getting the door. Hold your horses."

He opened the door, and was quite surprised to see his mother, his father, his brother Roger, Charlene, and Vanessa, standing at the door. "M-Mother? Father? Roger? Charlene? Vanessa? What are you all doing here?"

"Heinz, it's _so_ nice to see you." His mother said in a very nasty monotone. She was, in actuality, not happy to see her oldest son there. She wasn't looking forward to having dinner with him at all, yet she forced herself to step inside, brushing Doofenshmirtz aside. "Where's the bathroom?" She asked quickly and then trudged inside. While Doofenshmirtz's mother wasn't in such a good mood, his father was in a better mood. Not a great mood, but better than his wife.

"Heinz, my boy. It's so good to see you again!" He said cheerily. "I see you still have that hunch."

"Hello father." Doofenshmirtz groaned. "Yes, I'm still seeing my chiropractor."

"Well, get a new one. He obviously doesn't know what he's doing." Father Doofenshmirtz replied quickly, then came inside as well. Doofenshmirtz leaned in and whispered to Charlene.

"Charlene, what are you all doing here? You weren't supposed to come until tomorrow night."

"Your parents dropped by my house and forced me and Vanessa to drive them here. I asked why, but she just brushed me off."

"Yeah, mother was always one to give you the cold shoulder. It was always weird. She was the tougher one between my parents. Anyway, it-it really is nice to see all of you here...a day early."

"Sorry Heinz." Charlene said as she quietly strolled in, Vanessa following.

"Uh, OK. Well, come in. Make yourselves at home."

"_This_ is where you live?" Heinz's mother asked bitterly. She was far from pleased with Doofenshmirtz's living quarters, and was mistaking him for a poor person. "What happened? Did your job run out of money to pay you? Oh wait, that's right. You don't have a job." She turned and glared angrily at him. Doofenshmirtz simply chuckled.

"Mrs. Doofenshmirtz, don't you think that's a little harsh?" Vanessa asked her. She was reluctant to call her "grandma", because of the way she treated her father.

"That's funny, coming from a smart-talking goth such as yourself." She shot back instantly, not only insulting Vanessa, but hurting her feelings as well.

"Now, honey, let's be nice. We're here as guests." Mr. Doofenshmirtz calmed his wife down. "Besides, you promised you would not insult him like this. It's Christmas."

"Yes, you're right. But don't expect me to pretend to enjoy this." She hissed back at her husband, who gulped and took a step backwards.

"Anywho...make yourselves comfortable. The food will be ready shortly, and-" Doofenshmirtz began. But he was interrupted by the sounds of Ezekiel growling in his cage. He was in the back of the room, and was observing everything going on. He was also quite anxious to get out of his cage. "Ezekiel, hush!"

"What _is_ that thing?" Heinz's father asked, quite curious, seeing Ezekiel, whom he was sure was a human, in a cage.

"That? Oh, that's just my pet, Ezekiel."

"He looks like a lizard." Mrs. Doofenshmirtz remarked, noticing Ezekiel's green, sickly skin. "Heinz, what on Earth did you do to this poor, defenseless boy."

"Nothing! He was like this when I bought him from the pet store."

She scoffed. "_Sure_ you did." And then she mumbled something under her breath, possibly insulting him. Doofenshmirtz growled, as did Ezekiel. He went into the kitchen and took the food out of the kitchen, prepared to bring it out and set it on the table.

* * *

Back in Danville, Candace was still crying over what had happened during her dinner with Kurt's family. She sat on her bed all day and contemplated what exactly she had done to deserve the abuse Mr. Strong, Kurt's father, had given her. Her cellphone went off. On the other line, it was Kurt. "Hello?"

"_Candace?"_

"Kurt, hi!" She stuttered. She was utterly surprised to hear from him considering the way his father treated her. She was certain that he would, against the odds, stick by him. "H-How's it going?"

"_Horribly. Ever since my dad insulted you the way he did, I've made sure to let him know every chance I get that I'll never forgive him for that. Unless he apologizes, of course."_

"Yeah, shouldn't be too much longer." Candace replied sarcastically.

"_Don't worry. I'm sure he's going to come around soon. Just this morning, he was going about how last night, he was visited by The Grim Reaper and he took him back to his past to show him how his father used to pick on girls he liked."_

"And...did you find this as a sign of him coming around?"

"_Nope. I thought he was crazy, so I laughed in his face."_

"Oh...OK..." Candace was visibly confused, but brushed it off.

"_Look, I'm sorry about what he did to you. Not even you deserve to be treated like that, even after everything that's happened to you."_

"Thanks, Kurt. That means a lot coming from you. I miss you."

"_I miss you, too. But I promise you it's going to get better. I gotta go. See you soon?"_

"I hope so." Candace slowly hung up her phone and put it back down on her dresser. By now, her tears had dried up and she had stopped crying. Just hearing his voice was enough to raise her spirits. But she still wanted his father to apologize to her for the abuse he dealt to her. Since she was convinced he would never do so, he settled for Kurt apologizing for him. Yet the thought of not being accepting by his father continued to haunt her.

* * *

Back at Isabella's house, Phineas continued to struggle to relax. Isabella asked that he take a nap, and even offered to stay in bed with him and comfort him. But he could not for the life of him allow himself to calm down to the point of falling asleep, despite constant cooing and soothing from Isabella. He simply continued to cry. Deep down, he felt truly unworthy of Isabella, and had at times told himself that one day, Isabella would find a better man to be with and would leave him, a thought that strangely calmed him down. His head told him he deserved her, but his heart didn't, and it had been like that ever since the summer.

"Shh, it's OK Phineas. I'm here." Isabella kept saying to him. Her request for him to take a nap and regain some strength went unfulfilled. Phineas only continued to let out his frustration. "I love you, Phineas." He desperately wanted to say "I love you, too" to her, but he was so distraught he was left unable to speak real words. "Oh, my sweet Phineas. What's happened to you? You used to be so fun loving and laid-back. Now you're...I barely even recognize you." A tear fell from her eyes as she tightened her hug even more.

Vivian knocked on the door and came in slowly, eying the sobbing boy. "How is he?" She asked Isabella.

"He's not getting better, Mom." Isabella replied. The entire time, Phineas struggled to get out of Isabella's warm, loving embrace. "Shh, come on Phineas. Don't do this. Don't you want to be loved?"

"I do, Isabella, and I want to love you so much." Phineas responded, sniffling back tears.

"My poor sweet baby. This has to stop. It's Christmas, and you're supposed to be happy." She kissed him on the cheek and sat up, wiping away a tear. "There has to be something we can do. I'm sure if Santa Claus told you everything I've been telling you, you'd listen." It was at that moment that Isabella started forming an idea. "Wait a minute...that's it!"

"What's it, Isa?"

"Mom, I think I've figured out a way to end Phineas's suffering."

"That's wonderful, Isa. What is it?"

"Mom, if I told you, I'd have to kill you."

Vivian broke out into laughter. "Oh, Isa. You joker, you. Really, what it is?"

"Mom, I'm serious. I can't tell you. At least not yet."

"Um, alright, Isa. Whatever you say." Vivian appeared visibly confused, but figured that Isabella knew what she was doing, so she left her alone.

"Phineas, get up." She said firmly, shaking him slightly so she could get his attention.

"Isabella, what's wrong?" He asked, turning around and sitting up with her.

"Nothing's wrong. Do you still have that transporter watch you built to take me to Paris?"

"Yeah. I'm wearing it right now. Why?"

"Because if I'm ever going to convince you that you deserve to be with me, there's only one person that can help us. And who better than the father of Christmas himself?"

"Dick Clark?"

"No, he's the father of New Years Eve." **(You know, because of Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve)** "No, I'm talking about the guy you admire more than anybody during this time of year. Santa Claus!"

"Santa? But, it's the day before Christmas Eve. There's no way he has time to talk to us."

"Well, he'll just have to make time." She jumped out of bed and helped him out, hugging him along the way. "Phineas, grab your coat, and set your watch for the North Pole! We've got a jolly fat man to find!"

**End of Chapter 5!**

**Next Time: Isabella takes Phineas to the North Pole to set him straight once and for all. Meanwhile, Kurt's father is visited by Death once again, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz's family dinner takes a turn for the worse.**

**Expected Update: January 14th. Sorry for the long wait.**


	7. All I Want

**Phineas and Ferb**

**Phineas and Ferb: Holiday Spectacle!**

**Chapter 6: All I Want**

**Disclaimer: _Phineas and Ferb_ does not belong to me.**

* * *

The next thing Phineas knew, he was being zapped from Isabella's room all the way to the North Pole. Having been asked (more like forced) by Isabella to use a device he built to transport the two of them to the North Pole, he quickly and quietly obeyed and soon enough, they found themselves just paces away from Santa's Workshop.

"Isabella, why did you have me bring us here?" Phineas asked, holding on to Isabella.

"Because if there is one person that could really tell you if you've been a good boy or not, it's Santa. After all, he _does_ have a list. Right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Phineas, you know how much I hate to see you beat yourself up just for me. I hate that so much. I just hope that this will be able to convince you that you're a good boy and that you deserve me. The last thing I would ever want is for you to hurt yourself just to please me. Please, just do this...for me?"

"OK, Isabella. Let's do this. But then I'd like to go home and go Christmas shopping for you again."

Isabella gently took his hand and kissed him before they started walking over to the workshop. With each step, Phineas tried to break away and get as far away from Isabella as possible, for fear that she might hurt her in some way. But she kept her grip strong on him, and kept showering him with love and affection the entire way.

Finally, they arrived at the front of the workshop. Isabella knocked on the door hard, seeming impatient. Luckily for her, Santa did not keep her waiting. He opened the door almost immediately, and was delighted to see Phineas & Isabella standing there. "Oh, what's this? We have visitors. Phineas Martella Flynn, and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. How nice to see both of you." He was so eager to see them that at first, he didn't notice that Phineas was under the weather. "Oh dear..."

"Hi Santa." Isabella said quietly, tightly squeezing Phineas's hand. "Mind if we come in?"

Santa chuckled. "I always have time for two of my favorite kids on the Nice list. Come on in."

"See Phineas?" Isabella turned to Phineas. "He said you're on the Nice List." She pulled him gently inside the workshop and followed Santa to his office.

"Nice, to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you two here?" Santa asked, hoping that he would end up seeing Phineas and Isabella at his workshop before his delivery shift the following night.

"Well, Santa, Phineas...he wasn't so sure whether or not he was on the Nice List, so he...he asked me to bring him to ask you."

"Did he now?" Santa asked...rather peculiarly. Little did Phineas or Isabella know was that he understood the real reasons as to why they were there in the first place.

"Y-Yeah. I had done some things this past year that I'm not really proud of..." Some of those "things" Phineas was referring to were the times that he allowed Isabella to sneak over to his bedroom and sleep in his bed while he was naked from the waist down. (I.E. **The Talk**). Secretly, though, he _was_ proud of those times, as they were times he really felt comfortable with Isabella, but he figured those were sensible enough to be punished for, as did Isabella, at one time. Santa, however, did not agree.

"Oh, nonsense, Phineas. You and your friends have been wonderful this year. And besides, you can't fool me. I know why you two are really here."

"You...You do, Santa?"

"Yes he does, Phineas." Isabella said kindly, turning to her beloved. "I brought you here because I wanted to see if he could convince you that you've been a good boy. You've been saying constantly that you don't believe you've been a good boy or faithful to me. But I know Santa is going to prove you wrong, and then you'll be sure to get everything you asked for on your Christmas list."

"I don't think _that_ would do him any good." Santa argued, taking out a piece of paper as she turned to him.

"Why not?"

"Why don't you have a look for yourself." Santa handed Isabella the paper, which was, in actuality, Phineas's Christmas list. She opened it up and started reading it.

"_Dear Santa, for as long as I can remember, I've been madly in love with my best friend, Isabella."_ She started reading, and blushed. "_I don't know how it happened, but somehow, I was completely oblivious to the signs that she had a huge crush on me." _Her reading slowed as she continued, realizing just what the letter was entailing. It was her worst fear. "_I almost lost her because of my stupidity. She deserves someone who is intelligent, brave, heroic, and better-looking than I'll ever be. So, my only wish for you, Santa, is that you give me a permanent spot on your Naughty List, and that you drive Isabella into the arms of a man she's destined to be that's not me."_ She started getting emotional. "_I don't mind dying old and lonely without anybody to cuddle with, crying myself to sleep every night, thinking about the only girl I ever loved, but I won't forgive myself if I let it happen to her. Please, Santa, give Isabella the boyfriend that I'll never be, and let me suffer for my own mistakes."_

She turned to him. "Oh Phineas!" She screamed, and then burst into tears, rushing into his arms. "Why?"

"Come on, Isabella! Just admit it!" He almost shouted, a tear coming down his face as well. "Just admit that there's somebody out there that's better than me that you want to go after. Say it. I'm OK with it."

"But Phineas-"

"Isabella, I know deep down you're still mad at me for ignoring all those signs of your crush on me. I know it, and I've accepted it. Look, I know I'll never be romantic enough for you, and I know I've messed up in the past. SO, just tell me...is there somebody else you're in love with?"

"What?"

"Because if there is...I-I promise I'll take you back to Danville right now to see him, I'll take myself home, and you'll never see me again. I will disappear from your life forever and you'll be free to be with whoever you want. I know it's what you really want, Isabella."

"You're wrong, Phineas. You're wrong." She wiped a tear from his eye. "There is nobody else that I love more than you. There is nobody in this world I would want to spend every moment of my life with except for you. You make it all worth it. Your smile, your laugh, your incredible imagination, your personality...it's almost like you complete me."

"But Isabella-"

"I don't care that you were oblivious before and didn't notice my feelings. Eventually, you _did_, and now look. We've had such an amazing relationship for 6 wonderful months. And I don't want it to end. I never want it to end. I want to spend every single waking moment I can by your side. My favorite part of the day is being able to wake up and have the first thing I see be you."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do, my sweet little cutie-pie." She pinched his face and then gave him one of the biggest hugs & kisses she had ever given anybody. "You mean everything to me. You're the light that shines away the darkness that lurks in my heart. Look, I know deep down, you are dying for some love & affection, and for somebody to just hold you, love you, and tell you that you're special. Right?" He looked up and as tears fell from his eyes, he nodded his head slowly. "Are you really afraid that after the wonderful friends you've made and the amazing family you have, you would end up all alone with nobody to talk to or even hug when you grow up?" Another slow nod.

"It's OK, Isabella. If it means watching you grow up and have a big family with a guy that's going to treat you well and make you feel like a queen. Meanwhile, I'll just sit on the sidelines and cry myself to sleep. That's what you want, right?"

"Oh, Phineas." She hugged him again, wiping away even more tears and kissing him even more. "Listen to me carefully. I love you more than anything in this world. You deserve so much more than you give yourself credit for. You don't deserve to be on the Naughty List and you don't deserve to be lonely; you deserve to be happy. I promise you that you will always have me to cuddle with, and you will always have me to talk to, and to love. I'll never leave you."

"Really?"

"Really. Now, do you really believe you deserve to be on the Naughty List?"

"N-No. No I don't. But it's too late now. I've already written my Christmas List and Santa's checked it twice."

"And I've already decided that you're not Naughty, but Nice." Santa interfered, chuckling even. "Phineas, you know as well as I do that your entire Christmas List was a lie, and that there are just some wishes that _I_ can't even grant, and that I _won't_ grant."

"Tell you what." Isabella rushed to Santa's desk, and pulled out a piece of paper and a quill (Yes, he uses a quill). and brought it over to Phineas. "Why don't you write Santa another Christmas List, this time telling him everything and anything you want. I'm sure Santa will have enough time to get you all of your wishes. Then afterwards, I'll take you back to my house, and we'll just cuddle in my bed and you can sleep as much as you like. I would want nothing more."

Phineas hesitated to take the paper and quill. But, after looking up and seeing Santa nodded, he smiled, took the paper and quill, sat down, and started writing. The entire time, Isabella stood there, her arms wrapped around his tiny neck, consoling him and telling him how special he was to her. Although his heart was telling him that it was exactly what he needed, his severely traumatized mind was telling him that she didn't want to be around him, and as he wrote out his new list, he couldn't help but have an internal battle with himself over the girl he loved very much.

* * *

Back in Danville, Dr. Doofenshmirtz's family dinner was not going as well as he had planned. For one, his mother was already showing disdain for having to even be present in his home, and for another, his "dinner" did not turn out the way he had planned it to.

"So...how are you all enjoying your meal?" Doofenshmirtz asked as his family members tried to eat the pork-loin that had been prepared for them.

"It's...interesting." Charlene responded nicely. Truthfully, the meal wasn't exactly her favorite and she didn't really care for it. But she was not in the right mind to tell her ex-husband that, especially in the face of his parents.

"Yeah. The overburnt look really gives it that...special feeling." Vanessa lied through her teeth.

"This is the worst pile of schnitzel I have ever laid my eyes on." Mrs. Doofenshmirtz hissed. "What is this slope?"

"It's...pork-loin."

"I'm sure it is."

"So...how has life been treating you, mother and father?" Doofenshmirtz casually, but nervously asked his parents.

"Terrible. The Dookleberry bats are constantly terrorizing our home. I can't even watch my Soap Operas anymore." Mr. Doofenshmirtz replied quickly, to Mrs. Doofenshmirtz's chargin.

"I am so sorry to hear that."

"I'm not." Mrs. Doofenshmirtz interrupted. "He's been wasting too much time on our couch watching "General Hospital"."

"Well, maybe he really likes that show."

"Who asked for your opinion?" Mrs. Doofenshmirtz barked harshly at her son, growling, even.

"Uh, didn't you?" Vanessa asked, confused as to why her grandmother was treating her father so poorly. Mrs. Doofenshmirtz, offended that Vanessa would question her authority, looked up from her plate again, and gave her a death glare. Vanessa, however, was not easily intimidated.

"Oh, you speak?" She said smugly. "I'm sorry. I figured that because Heinz's English is so poor, his idiot daughter would have even more trouble understanding us." She even chuckled when she finished insulting Vanessa.

"Mother! Be nice. That _is_ my daughter, after all!" Heinz defended his daughter.

"Yeah, where'd you find her, anyway? A thrift shop?" Mrs. Doofenshmirtz cackled loudly and obnoxiously as Vanessa's rage only continued to grow. She resented her grandmother because of her constant mistreatment of her father, but she had no idea at all that she resented her back, and twice as much, for that matter. "She looks absolutely hideous. I mean, come on! Pasty skin, clothes that are way too tight for her...or are they really loose, and you're just really fat?"

"OK, that's enough!" Charlene shouted. "I will not sit here and have you insult my daughter or my ex-husband."

"She's _your_ daughter, too? No wonder she's so messed up." Mrs. Doofenshmirtz fired back, which caused Charlene to drop her jaw open in disdain. And all the while, Heinz Doofenshmirtz was powerless to do anything about it.

* * *

Back at the North Pole, Phineas was just about to finish writing out his Christmas list. He had spent the past half hour thinking about things that he had really wanted. His consciousness was slowly beginning to clear up, and the negative thoughts about him and Isabella were slowly fading. But some still lingered, and he hesitated to finish, despite encouraging words from his beloved.

"How's it going, Phineas?" She asked him.

"I'm almost done..." He replied coldly, slowly putting the quill down.

"Let me see what you have so far." Isabella calmly snatched the paper away from Phineas, and read quietly to herself. Although there were a lot of words on the paper, there was actually only one thing he was asking for. "Wait, there's only one thing on this list."

"I know that."

She read the letter silently to herself, realizing that the only thing Phineas had asked for was an aboslute assurance that Isabella would always be with him. She lowered the paper slowly and looked at him, noticing that his eyes were swelling up with tears again. "Still not totally convinced, huh?"

"N-No. I'm sorry, Isabella. I'm really trying. It's just that...my heart is telling me that I deserve you, but my head is saying that I don't. I'm so confused and so stressed out...I just don't know for sure that you truly want me. I-Isn't there anything that I can do to know for certain whether you're in love with me or not?"

"No, but there's something I can do. I'm going to prove to you how much I love you in the best way you know how: in song." She, with Santa's help, brought out a Karaoke machine and flipped it on to a song she felt was most appropriate to get through to Phineas. The music started playing, and Isabella grabbed the mic, determined to turn Phineas's frown upside down. And, through Santa's very powerful magic, she was joined by four very handsome and talented boys who joined her in the song. After all, it _was_ their newest Christmas single.

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas **_  
_**There's just one thing I need **_  
_**I don't care about the presents **_  
_**Underneath the Christmas tree **_  
_**I just want you for my own **_  
_**More than you could ever know **_  
_**Make my wish come true **_  
_**All I want for Christmas is you. It's you!**_

As the song was beginning to pick up in tempo, Isabella grabbed Phineas's hands, and pulled him into a very light and upbeat dance to the beat of the song.**  
**  
_**I don't want a lot for Christmas**_  
_**There's just one thing I need**_  
_**Don't care about the presents**_  
_**Underneath the Christmas tree  
**__**I don't need to hang my stocking  
**__**There upon the fireplace  
**__**Santa Claus won't make me happy  
**__**With a toy on Christmas day**_

_**I just want you for my own**_  
_**More than you could ever know**_  
_**Make my wish come true**_  
_**All I want for Christmas is you**_  
_**You baby**_

At first, Phineas was very hesitant to even humor Isabella with the soothing dance. But, every time he looked up at Isabella's cute, smiling face, he felt his heart warm up like it hadn't been for a long time. Phineas was experience the feeling of joy and happiness again, a genuine feeling he had been lacking for quite some time.

_**I won't ask for much this Christmas**_  
_**I won't even wish for snow**_  
_**I'm just gonna keep on waiting**_  
_**Underneath the mistletoe**_  
_**I won't make a list and send it**_  
_**To the North Pole for Saint Nick**_  
_**I won't even stay awake to**_  
_**Hear those magic reindeers click**_  
_**  
'Cause I just want you here tonight**_  
_**Holding on to me so tight**_  
_**What more can I do**_  
_**Baby, all I want for Christmas is you**_  
_**Ooh baby**_

Phineas wished that the moments he shared at that point with Isabella would never end. "I love you, Isabella." He said softly, tears of joy streaming down his face. She pulled him in close and held him for what seemed like forever.

"I love you, too, Phineas." She replied softly, kissing him and making sure her grip was strong enough to hold him for as long as she wanted.

"Promise me I'll always have you."

"I promise."  
_**  
All the lights are shining**_  
_**So brightly everywhere**_  
_**And the sound of children's**_  
_**Laughter fills the air**_  
_**And everyone is singing**_  
_**I hear those sleigh bells ringing**_  
_**Santa won't you bring me the one I really need**_  
_**Won't you please bring my baby to me...**_

The two stopped their dancing for a short while to finish listening to the song, a song that they both promised to each other would be "their song" around the holidays. Nevertheless, never once did they part from their warm, loving hug.

_**Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas**_  
_**This is all I'm asking for**_  
_**I just want to see my baby**_  
_**Standing right outside my door**_  
_**Oh, I just want you for my own**_  
_**More than you could ever know**_  
_**Make my wish come true**_  
_**Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You, baby **_

_****__**All I want for Christmas is you,**__** baby  
**__****__****__**All I want for Christmas is you, **__**baby**_  
All I want for Christmas is you, _**baby**_

The song finally ended, and as Santa used his magic to transport the boys back to Hollywood, Isabella and Phineas were left to be with each other, a wish that each of them had always wanted. Phineas, though, was still slightly hesitant to fully accept Isabella's love, but he had loosened up since the song began.

"See, there's that smile I wanted to see." Isabella said to Phineas, noting his genuine smile. Deep down, Phineas felt bad that he could not give Isabella the happy side of him that she had wanted to see. "Feeling better?"

"Yes, yes I am, Isabella. And I promise you, from now on, no more sappy Phineas Flynn. Nothing but happy go-lucky boyfriend to be with you no matter what." He smiled warmly and proudly, having been open and sincere with that declaration, hoping it would please her. At first it appeared that it did, but then she started shaking her head. "What not?" He sighed, visibly frustrated now."

"Phineas, it's fine if you get upset once in a while. I just hate it when you get upset because of me."

"Oh...well, I guess...I guess I'm not completely cured, yet. But I do feel a lot better."

"I'm glad, Phineas. Now, come on. Let's go home and snuggle inside some nice, warm blankets at my house. I promised you a day of rest and relaxation, and darn it, I'm going to give you one."

**End of chapter 6!**

**Whoo! Done. Sorry it took so long. I had a lot of difficulty writing this chapter. I'm glad it's finished so I can work on the next chapter. Story's almost done, but not just yet.**

**Next Time: Death visits Kurt's father and shows him the error of his ways in the present. Plus, the Doofenshmirtz family dinner continues.**

**Expected Update: ? (I never expected to be working on a Christmas Story this late in January)**


End file.
